csofandomcom-20200223-history
Medal
For Indonesian region, see Medal (Indonesia). : For Taiwan/Hong Kong region, see Medal (Taiwan/HongKong). Medals are the achievements for the players of Counter-Strike Online who already achieved certain challenges. The medals can be used before a player's name. Example: longer a noob PlayerName. You can set your medal by clicking on your statistics which is on top left and clicking 'Medals' followed by clicking the medal of your choice. When a player has reached a certain honour points, his/her title color will change. The Medals Unimplemented medals Trivia * Three of the most achievable medals among CSO players are: ** No Longer a Noob ** Head Hunter ** Member of Solo Troops * And the next three achievable medals are: ** Winner ** Bomb Expert ** Sword Master * Colors of medals and points required: ** 0 ~ 95 = Orange ** 100 ~ 245 = Green ** 250 ~ 495 = Blue ** 500 ~ 995 = Purple ** Over 1000 = Red * There is a total of 1225 points. * Some of the medals have very high expectations with low points and they are imbalanced. * In Singapore/Malaysia region, there was a bug where players will see CSO_Title_Name_TrapMaster instead of Activator. However, this was fixed in later updates. * Also in Singapore/Malaysia region, there was a bug where players will see CSO_Title_Name_Perfectionist instead of Perfectionist. However, this was fixed in later updates. * Also in Singapore/Malaysia region, there was a bug where players will see CSO_Title_Name_God_of_Misson instead of God of Mission. However, this was fixed in later updates. * Also in Singapore/Malaysia region, there was a bug where some players earned extra honor for Firefighter and Perfectionist. *The original name for some medals are: **the Fire = Battlefield ** Meister = Henry **Pursuer = Chaser ** Godlike = Kill id:Medali Gallery All CSO18.JPG|Clan Member medal Sword Master Medal.jpg|Master medal Specialist Medal.jpg|Specialist medal Hardcore Gamer.jpg|Gamer medal Donation Angel Medal.jpg|Angel medal Top100 Medal.JPG|100 medal Member of Solo Troops Medal.JPG|of Solo Troops medal Untitledyy.png|Winner medal Bot_Master_Medal.jpg|Master medal Dm_ae_20120323_1155580.jpg|Veteran medal 547730_3387320462142919_527524657_n.jpg|Expedition medal 413962_305760262832603_895074088_o1.jpg|Mania medal Untitleda1.png|Busters medal Sans titre 2.png|of Jealousy medal Perfectionist.jpg|Perfectionist Medal God of mission.png|of Mission medal Infector.jpg|Infecter medal 1266571_204792823027287_1991902161_o.jpg|Godlike medal 1267171_204999573006612_318600250_o.jpg|the Fire medal 1271690_204697179703518_1442331096_o.jpg|Meister medal Zombie Mods Zombie Hunter Medal..jpg|Hunter medal Evolutionist.jpg|Evolutionist Medal Zombie Scenario Medal City Hunter.jpg|Hunter medal Gate Keeper Medal.jpg|Keeper medal Medal Trap Master.jpg|Activator medal Phobos Slayer Medal.jpg|Slayer medal 199645_349001315185992_1338189617_n.jpg|Poison Chaser medal Pilgrim Medal.jpg|Pilgrim medal Biker_Gang_Medal.JPG|Gang medal Snapshot_20120304_1109260.jpg|Gang medal Killing Machine Medal.jpg|Machine medal fire.png|Fighter Medal Sans titre.png|Taker medal Sans titre1.png|Phoenix medal 1010497 173799342793302 1556292619 n.jpg|Soldier Medal Human Scenario Medal Comancher Hunter.jpg|Hunter medal Untitledj.png|Hunter medal Gear Beker.png|Breaker medal Soccer medal.jpg|Back Medal Aaaaa.png|Libero medal Copy.png|Maker Medal Player of the year.jpg|of the year Medal Medal Reform Update Medal is reformed in later updates with new images. It promotes easier way for the players to recognize each medal. This update was applied on: *Korea: 24 October 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 5 November 2013. *China/Japan: 6 November 2013. * Singapore/Malaysia: 4 December 2013. File:Medal_new1.jpg File:Medal_new2.jpg File:Medal_new3.jpg File:Medal_new4.jpg File:Medal_new5.jpg File:Medal_new6.jpg File:Medal_new7.jpg|Korea poster File:Medal_reform_chn.png|China poster taiwan_medal_poster.png|Taiwan poster new_medal_list.jpg|List of new medal images Category:Achievements Category:Missions